Prism
by Shockinblue
Summary: tobirama/sakura au. these two will encounter each other regardless of time, space, and fate.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! For those who "follow author"-ed me, you will notice that yes, this is a new story. Yes, I had a bunch of other stories still incomplete, and yes, this is my first update in almost a year!

First off, I've deleted most of my stories including SQUAD S, LITTLE ME, and SAKURA-SENSEI. Why? Because I've pretty much hit a road block; I can read very long chapters and books, but I can't write very long chapters very well. So I apologize deeply to every follower I had for those stories.

Second, the only story I have left now is CAGED, which I'm trying to work on the third chapter, but I've run out of scenes in my head, I'll probably be rewriting that chapter altogether. Third, life takes up most of my time. Yes, it probably isn't a very good excuse, but that's just how it is. I'm back in school, working a bit on the side, and the rest goes to the dogs. Literally. Fourth, I've realized that instead of long, long chapters, I can handle maybe smaller ones. And not multiple chapters, but one-shots. This brings us to the reason you are in a new story.

The pairing for this is Tobirama/Sakura because for some reason, I want to see them together. Tobirama needs more love, and my favourite female is Sakura. So, why not? Um. It will be one-shots, so they don't really connect. It will be Alternate Universe of course, so don't be surprised if Tobirama and Sakura exist on the same timeline. Some will be Naruto-world, some will be real world. Whatever I can come up with. Some will be short, some might be long. Who knows?

But I hope you will enjoy this one. And I think this will be easier to keep updated. Thanks!

PRISM

The first time Tobirama laid eyes on her, he thought she must have been from a faraway, unchartered territory – where else would you find the combination of pink hair and green eyes?

"…rama, Tobirama!" said man snapped to attention. Focusing, he looked down at his sister-in-law.

"Yes, Mito?"

_Honestly, this man_. She thought of her brother-in-law; Mito had followed his gaze earlier where it landed on a young lady further down the street. With her keen senses and quick intellect, she gathered Tobirama was in for a rough fall. "Well, what are you waiting for?" she asked with a sigh in her tone as she pushed him forward, "Go say hello!"

Heavens knew Tobirama wasn't as outspoken as his older brother, but Mito (and Hashirama, once he found out) would move heaven and earth if it meant Tobirama could find happiness like theirs. And although he was very much an elite shinobi, he still stumbled after being pushed as he walked towards the young lady with pink locks.

And as he got closer, he caught her gaze and held it.

"Hello."


	2. Babysitting toddlers

There is only one thing in this world Tobirama loved more than swimming, and that was his older brother, Hashirama.

Not that he'd every admit it.

But it was exactly that fact that landed him in a room full of toddlers too young to talk correctly.

Hashirama, a man with big goals and dreams, loved teaching children more than anything. Nurturing them like the saplings in his garden was what he excelled at. So, he and his wife Mito opened up a daycare. Now that mini-Hashirama was well on his way, Mito was sent to the hospital while Tobirama was sucked into babysitting the toddlers for the day.

Now, don't get him wrong. Tobirama liked children too – when they were quiet, obedient and preferably, asleep.

But not in this chaos.

After rounding up the little ducklings and making sure they stayed inside the room and did something productive ("Hey, br- Kiba-kun, get down from there!") instead of dangerous, Tobirama finally thought he could relax.

He dare not fall asleep.

Not a minute sooner, shouting could be heard from the other side of the room, "Temmmmeeee!"

Tobirama could feel his veins popping. He got up and with quick strides reached the other side and pulled the two boys apart. "Naruto! You know better than to use that sort of language!" he scolded the blond and set him down. "And Sasuke, you know better than to taunt him," he gave the little boy a stern look just to make sure he got the point across.

"But, but, Tobi-ji, Sasuke made Sakura-chan cry!"

Said adult looked beyond the boys to the little pink-headed girl sitting at the table, wiping her eyes. He sighed and rounded on Sasuke, "Is that true?"

Sasuke crossed his arms and snorted, "Hn." Tobirama could definitely feel his veins pop now.

The tug on his pant leg caught his attention. "Tobirama-sensei, it's not Sasuke's fault, I was just so happy he praised my drawing that I cried. I'm not hurt!" Sakura tried to reason, looking up into his face.

Tobirama's hands went slack. This child, looking up at him with those big green eyes, how could he resist that puppy-dog look? "All right Sakura-kun, I believe you." He set the children on their way and returned to his spot off to the side of the room.

It wasn't long before the girl returned. "Tobirama-sensei, c-could you read this book to me?" She held up a story book about little sea creatures. He smiled softly, "Sure." As he held the book and read to her as she sat beside him, he couldn't help thinking how hard it was to say no to this girl. He glanced over at the boys, now playing with their toys, and then back at Sakura. _She's going to be a heartbreaker this one_.

And for a story book, the one he was reading was pretty long and perhaps a bit too advance for 3 year olds. Just as he was nearing the end, he felt another tug on his pant leg. This time when he looked down, little Sakura had fallen asleep with the fabric in her fist. _Adorable_. The sight just made him smile.

Perhaps there was one more thing Tobirama loved more than swimming.

Not that he'd ever admit it.


End file.
